familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Joachim Cronman (c1635-1703)
Narva, Estonia |Baptism = |Siblings = Vilhelm Cronman (c1617-1656) Johan Detterman Cronman (1618-?) Anna Catharina Cronman (1620-?) Fritz Cronman (1621-1680) Christina Cronman (c1625-1687) |Death = Riga, Latvia |Burial = |Father = Hans Detterman Cronman (1590-c1645) |Mother = Ursula Kordes (1600-1675) |Spouse = Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) |Marriage = |Children = Anna Catharina Cronman (1660-?) ^ Ursula Cronman (1660-1745) Carl Cronman (1661-?) Johan Cronman (1662-1737) Hedvik Elisabeth Cronman (1663-1699) Jakob Fredrik Cronman (c1665-1710) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Notes = ^ Winblad line }} Joakim Cronman (c1635-1703) aka Joachim Cronman, was a Colonel and the Commandant of the Neumünde fortress where he died on March 5, 1703. Parents *Hans Detterman Cronman (1590-c1645) of Swedish Livonia *Ursula Kordes (1600-1675) Birth He was born around 1635. Siblings *Vilhelm Cronman (c1617-1656) *Johan Detterman Cronman (1618-?) *Fritz Cronman (1621-1680) *Christina Cronman (c1625-1687) who married Joakim George Fredrick von Rohr (c1625-1687), later Joakim died at the Narva Fortress *Anna Catharina Cronman (1620-?) who married Frans von Knorring (1626-1694) *Fritz Cronman (1621-1680) Education Joachim Cronman attended the University of Tartu in Estonia. Marriage Joakim married Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) on August 9, 1657 in Göteborg, Sweden. Lunetta was the daughter of Hans Makeléer, 1st Baronet (1604-1666). Hans was the Lord of Gåsevadholm and Hageby in Sweden. Children *Anna Catharina Cronman who died as an infant on December 23, 1661 in Kristine parish, Gothenburg. *Ursula Cronman (1660-1745) was born on August 29, 1660, and married Christoffer Fredrik von Grothenhielm (1655-1705). *Anna Catharina Cronman (1660-?) who married Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1626-1700) *Carl Cronman (1661-?) died young in France. *Johan Cronman (1662-1737) aka Baron Cronman, was born on February 2, 1662 at Unanitz, Ingermanland, Russia, and died on July 26, 1737 in Malmö in Sweden. *Hedvik Elisabeth Cronman (1663-1699) was born on November 11, 1663, and married Henrik Aminoff (1653-?), and after his death married Simon von Rohr (c1650-1721). She died on August 14, 1699. *Jakob Fredrik Cronman (c1665-1710) died in 1710 at Tallinn, Estonia during the 1710–1713 plague of Sweden. Career Cronman became a Colonel on January 23, 1679. He was later stationed at the Narva fortress. On March 10, 1685 he was assigned to the Savolaks and Nyslott regiment. He later served as Commandant of the Neumünde fortress. He died on March 5, 1703 at the Neumünde fortress. Relationship Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) was the ninth great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). External link *Cronman genealogy at Rootsweb *Joakim Cronman (c1635-1703) at Wikipedia *Joakim Cronman (c1635-1703) at Findagrave References Images Image:Cronman-Joakim marriage1.gif|Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) marriage File:Cronman familysearch.png|Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) in Familysearch index File:Conman-Joachim biography.png|Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) in "Svenska adelns ättar-taflor" by John Gabriel Anrep Jackson (1821-1907) (1858) File:Conman-Joachim genealogy Anrep.png|Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) in "Svenska adelns ättar-taflor" File:Cronman-Joachim biography.png|Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) in "Svenska adelns ättar-taflor" File:Cronman Elgestenia.jpg|Cronman genealogy by Gustaf Magnus Elgenstierna (1871-1948) File:Ustdvinsk.jpg|Neumünde fortress Category:Cronman (surname) Category:1703 deaths Category:1600s births Category:17th-century Swedish people Category:18th-century Swedish people Category:Swedish people of German descent Category:Cronman family Category:People from Livonia Category:Livonian nobility Category:Non-SMW people articles